Twelve White Roses
by Couture.Kisses
Summary: Even though all of the white roses were bloodstained, only eleven of them were real, and he vowed to love her till every single one of them died. A collection of one shots with various pairings. First Oneshot with Zero x Yuuki


**A/N: **Hey everyone! Well I decided to do a collection of one shot involving all of our favorite pairings in Vampire Knights. I'm always looking for ideas, prompts or requests so don't be nervous to drop me a line in the review box. So thanks for reading! My first one shot is going to be about everyone's favorite pairing that never ends up happening.

Zero and Yuuki. Enjoy!

* * *

**The First Rose.**

..

A Second Chance

**-**

_You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be.  


* * *

  
__**-**__  
_

Thick drops of rain fell in a rhythmic pattern into the cold night. As much as the rain bothered him usually, at this moment he couldn't notice it. A chilling wind lingered past him as he stood there on top of a high peak gazing across to his destination.

A year ago he had made a promise to _her_, and now he was finally here to fulfill it. He had passed every day in anguish as he thought about how he would accomplish this task. Everyday was a struggle to forget her voice, to ignore the craving of her scent, of her blood.

His eyes flickered to a sudden crimson color, but he quickly clenched his fists together, and closed his eyes, trying to recover from the dangerous yearning that he couldn't get rid of.

Slowly he opened his icy blue eyes, and felt the cold air run through his numb body one last time. He leapt off the roof top and stealthily made his way towards her lair. He slid the cool silver gun between his fingers as he contemplated on whether he should climb to her window or go in from another way.

Before he could decide he sped out of the way steadfastly, since someone had come out to the balcony right above him. He quietly made his way towards the nearest bush so he could catch a glimpse of who would be out at this moment. Fortunately, the bushes had been connected to thick vines that sprouted all the way to the top of the white bricked mansion.

He fingered the vine, making sure it was sturdy enough to climb and started to make his way up just above the bush so he would be out of sight, but he could still see who was in the balcony.

When his cold blue eyes narrowed themselves to the figure that was standing above him, he wished he hadn't been so curious. For the person that was standing in the rain on the dimly lit balcony was none other than her. The girl that he had never understood, the girl that had saved him. _Yuuki_ Cross.

Her long dark hair swayed with the gentle wind, while her porcelain skin was contaminated by the dense raindrops leaving the skin he had once touched, glimmering in the moonlight. He had to hold his breath from gasping, since he couldn't believe how breathless she looked at that moment.

He tried to shake the emotions out from his head convincing himself that she was now a monster, just like the rest of the vampires in that household.

"_They only create an illusion of being beautiful creatures, but they're the ugliest of them all." _He thought to himself. He tightened his grip on the vines and started to make his way up towards the balcony. He knew the only way it wouldn't be painful, if it was done as quickly as possible.

Yuuki stood on the balcony overlooking the vast garden and taking in the cool droplets that fell upon her. She had forgotten how it felt like to feel warmth, since cold was all she could ever feel.

"_He had promised me_…." she mumbled to herself, getting lost in the mist that was forming all around her. She knew even though he would be coming to kill her, just a glimpse of zero would make everything better, even if she didn't exist after that.

She put both of her hands on the stone railing and let her bold eyes wander once more into the dark clouds above. After feeling the freezing raindrops prick her face one more time she realized Kaname would be angry if he had found out that she was out in weather like this.

He still wasn't used to the fact that she was immune to common things such as the cold. Turning away reluctantly she started to make her way to the large glass doors that led to the inside, but then stopped dead in her tracks. A dark silhouette stood against the brick wall. The stranger was wearing a mask that bordered just his eyes; his mouth was curved into a deep scowl. Her eyes slowly locked with his bitter stare, his translucent aqua eyes brimmed with hate and contempt.

"_Can it be_…." Escaped her perfect lips, as she couldn't move a muscle at that moment. All those sleepless days when she wouldn't stop thinking about him, when she couldn't help but feel guilty because she wasn't protecting him.

Had he truly come to fulfill his promise? Was this another nightmare or was this reality?

Tears started to stream down her pale cheeks as she ran into his arms in an instant. She started to cry uncontrollably, and just like that _Zero_ was speechless like he had always been. He couldn't regain the façade that he had been playing up ever since he had left for this mission.

The wall of hate that he had built up was broken into a million pieces just by her touch.

"I thought you would never come Zero..." She said between sobs as she held on to him tighter. He had become mute at that moment and couldn't do anything to make her let of him. He wanted her to hate him not to embrace him for what he was about to do.

"All these days I waited, and longed for you to return, just so I could see you smile once before you kill me." She whispered. A jolt ran through his body as she said that, he was bewildered and thrown off guard at the moment. This wasn't supposed to be part of his well articulated plan that he had rehearsed over and over for a year.

"You can't do this to me Yuuki." He finally said. Abruptly she looked up into his handsome face, her eyes still glittering with fresh tears.

"Zero…" She said softly. She loosened her grip on him as he gathered enough courage to gaze straight into her bright eyes. He saw that they weren't the eyes he had fallen in love with. In fact they showed no joy at all, they were exactly like his. They had become haunted and empty.

"Do you remember what I had promised you a year ago?" He said through gritted teeth. Why was it so painful to talk to her? Why couldn't he just go on with the deed, and then move on with life. She hadn't loved him as he had loved her. She was in love with Kaname, and that was how it was always going to be.

"Yes I do." She started out. She turned around so she wasn't facing him anymore and briskly walked towards the edge of the balcony. The rain had stopped pouring as intensely as it had been before, but a mist of drizzle still sprayed onto them.

"I have question to ask you before I die though."

Zero took a couple steps forward, so that he was right behind her. She felt chills throughout her body, when he lightly touched the nape of her neck.

"Go on…." He mumbled. She turned around to look at him again, and gently she rose up her hand to touch the side of his face. He grabbed on to her delicate hand suddenly, as if her touch burned him.

"Did you ever think about me Zero?" She finally made out. His clear eyes turned wide as he couldn't find the words to speak. It was like whenever he was around her he couldn't function the right way.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. She looked at him concern screaming from every corner of her face. "Please Zero, I just need to know." She said lightly, tears started to fall from her eyes again.

He sighed deeply and then said. "_Every single day_ Yuuki." It felt like a rock had been lifted from his shoulders as he had said the words. Why was it so hard to admit what he truly felt for her?

Upon hearing his answer she wiped her crystal tear drops with the back of her hand and gave a small hint of a smile. His expression didn't change however; he had forgotten how to show any other emotion besides anger and sadness.

"I'm ready now…Zero." He still felt Goosebumps rise every time she said his name. He reached into his coat pocket to retrieve the silver gun that he had once given her. He rubbed the smooth surface between his fingertips as he felt for the trigger. He put the front of the gun against her waist, a small gasp escaped her lips but then she let out a nervous laugh.

Even before her death Yuuki tried to maintain her optimism. It amazed him of how she could be this way, how even though she was unhappy she didn't ever want to cause anyone else pain.

A slight breeze passed between them, carrying her intoxicating scent. Like an automatic reaction his icy blue eyes turned scarlet, triggering the appetite he could never suppress.

He dropped the gun and grabbed on to her tightly, and stared at her satin skinned neck.

"Zero!" She shrieked. Before he could let his deathly sharp fangs sink into her livid, silky skin she grabbed a hold of his face with her slender fingers. He didn't understand what she was intending on doing but he managed to halt his hunger for that one minute.

Without even a moment of hesitation she brushed her lips against his and kissed him tenderly.

It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of Zero, but he couldn't stop kissing her. His crimson colored eyes returned to their normal hue as he started follow the kiss. He was lost in a trance, a daze that was leaving him exhausted but he didn't want this moment to ever end.

This was what he had truly longed for; it wasn't her blood at all. He understood why killing her was one of the hardest things he had set himself up to do.

She was the one who showed him the true meaning of life after everything had failed; she was the one that had given him another chance at life. He backed her up against the balcony as their grazing became more and more intense by the minute.

She fell to the floor and he followed, trying to keep himself up on his knees but trying not to let go.

"Yuuki…where are you?" they both heard someone call out. Zero broke off their kiss almost immediately and was up on his feet in a flash.

"Zero, don't go..!" She reached out to him. He stood up on the stone railing of the balcony ready to jump off. He looked back at her beautiful face and then said. "You had showed me how to live life again; you had given me a second chance…So this is your second chance to live life as someone else Yuuki Kuran."

With that said he jumped off into the darkness and disappeared out of sight. She stood up to watch him leave but he was already gone. She took a deep breath since she had realized she had been out of it almost the entire time.

"Oh there you are Yuuki, what are you doing out here all alone?" Kaname asked with a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

"Oh…nothing Kaname…I was just admiring the beautiful cool breeze outside. It was getting kind of stuffy in there." She explained timidly.

He nodded his head as if he comprehended everything she said. "Okay…well come inside in a couple of minutes then." He said quietly and then walked away slowly.

She looked behind her one more time, hoping just to catch sight of him for the very last time., but there was nothing there. Disappointed and a bit flustered she started to make her way inside until something gleamed from the dim light in front of her.

It was the gun he had dropped when he couldn't control himself. With a heavy heart she picked up the smooth firearm and held it close to her.

"_Some day he'll be back. I know he will." _ She said as a dark shadow leapt from a rooftop across from her mansion.

* * *

**A/n: **Yeah...I know it probably wasn't the best, but I'm not usually the best at writing romantic love scenes haha. Well reviews will be nice, and oh yeah it would be great if you would tell me what other pairings you would be looking forward too, other than the usual. Ta ta for now!


End file.
